


how to say "i love you" in fae

by SweetJinxii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Study, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Languages, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJinxii/pseuds/SweetJinxii
Summary: Kohaku learns what love means for all her friends.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	how to say "i love you" in fae

**Author's Note:**

> This is all OC fic I wrote because I adore them so much and if you have any q's after reading, please comment!!
> 
> Mild TW for vague mentions of CSA and vague mentions of suicidal thoughts
> 
> Title meaning: This OC universe is tentatively called "faeverse" because these character travel to a world of fae creatures and fight monsters.

Hikari says “I love you” fast and she says it a lot, tossing it out like candy. Maybe for some, it seems too easy, but Kohaku knows each word is genuine. She says it as soon as the thought crosses her mind, that’s just how Hikari _is._ Sometimes, she’ll say it three times in one two minute conversation, and she means every word. Kohaku never has to guess with her, it’s written on her face, in her smiles and her waves and the way she runs towards her when she sees her. “I love you” comes easy from her lips, but Kohaku knows she’s earned every single one.

When Ryuu says “I love you”, it’s rehearsed and grand, yet unironic, just like everything else about him. Kohaku knows he believes it has to be, that he has to prove that he’s not going to treat he flippantly like all his past relationships, but she doesn’t need it. She knows. He treats her to lunch, and surprises her with snacks, stops at gacha machines on the way home and gives her the prizes. He buys her t-shirts she stares at in secondhand shops, and the CDs of bands she has trouble finding. She knows the weight of his wallet, and that the little he has saved matters infinitely less than his heart, but it’s important to him that she knows that she’s worth more than any riches he could have in the world.

Kotaro’s “I love you” comes when they first time they're alone together, simple yet unexpected, just like him. What;s more surprising is how confident he is around her when they’re alone. As soon as the room is quiet, he’s wrapping his arms around her waist or crawling into her lap with his sketchbook to draw. He presses kisses onto the back of her neck, sweeping her ponytail out of the way to do so, and traces the knuckles and callouses on her hand when he sits next to her. At first, she doesn’t know how to respond, a small part of her worrying about what he learned from his father. But every small action is so innocent, so genuine, the fear quickly melts after she kisses his lips for the first time.

Kohaku already knew how Satomi showed love when they met. She loved everyone, in a logical manner. In Satomi’s mind, no one should strive for a below average life, and she was going to push them beyond their limits whether they liked it or not. Kotaro always called his sister overbearing, and Kohaku originally found her badgering annoying but...she fell for the little things. “Good morning” texts, and “Did you eat yet?” every time they hung out, “Take some time off” whenever she sensed Kohaku was stressed...small moments added up, and when Kohaku asks why those small conversations mattered so much, Satomi finally says “It’s because I love you, you know?”

Toshiaki says “I love you” because he thinks he’s supposed to, but he says it behind blushing red cheeks and a full minute of stammering, because despite his large stature, his heart can sometimes be too big for him to carry. However, Kohaku’s books aren’t, neither are her groceries. He opens doors for her without being asked, and walks on the side facing the road when they’re out together. He doesn’t hover, and she knows, he’d never in a million years consider her weak, but...his heart is as big as the rest of him, and when Kohaku is struggling, she knows he can help carry the weight.

Haruto doesn’t just say “I love you”, he says “I adore you” in perfect English, then repeats it in French and Italian, as if he thinks Kohaku is the type of girl to swoon over that. He doesn’t, it’s a joke, but the sentiment is the same. He jabs at her and she pokes right back, as if they aren’t going to end up in each other’s arms later. To an outsider, Kohaku knows they look like rivals, or maybe frenemies, but Haruto just isn’t the person to admit his feelings openly, not when he assumes anyone is listening. Yet sometimes, on train rides home, she leans on his shoulder, and in the moments right before she drifts off to sleep, she can hear him whispering a prayer, begging for her to stay.

Mei chirps “I love you!” whenever Kohaku does something she likes. She always finds a way to cling to Kohaku’s side whenever she’s nearby, smiling up at her while she squeezes her arm in a vice grip. Kohaku never forgets how Mei feels, but she knows Mei doubts Kohaku’s own feelings sometimes. She texts in the middle of the night, worries and fears, slowly distances herself until Kohaku knocks on her door again. It’s a struggle. They’re two different personalities, a sun and moon, and Kohaku has to remind herself to reflect Mei’s love back at her, because if Mei won’t love herself, Kohaku will.

Shion never says “I love you.” And Kohaku is fine with that. They loved and they lost and opening back up again when the last piece of them they adored died with Hinata is harder than any fight, than any war. So Kohaku doesn’t push. Kohaku gives them their space to grieve, and hate, and lament...and yet Shion still keeps finding them. It’s creepy and awkward at first, but soon becomes...normal, comfortable. Kohaku and Shion swap stories about the best friend they lost and Kohaku slowly realizes that without her, Shion would be six feet under with him. They swap pieces of themselves back and forth, until they understand, and Kohaku realizes every inhale of breath they take is “I love you and I’ll stay.”

Two years ago, if you asked Kohaku what love is, she’d answer that it was cruel and unneeded, as she watched her only friend board a train to his dream, leaving her behind. She followed him, miles and miles away, a year later, and while he was no longer there, she found something that matched him and more. She’d like to say the tears are gone, but she knows they’ll remain, but...that’s what love is. Love picks its way into your heart, and it stays, and it grows and it heals and it’s words, and actions, and time, and people, and love, it’s _love_ , undefinable, tangible, visible, audible

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about my OCs, please message me!!
> 
> Tumblr: @sweetjinxii  
> Twitter: @sweetjinxii


End file.
